creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"Something Is Under My Bed!"
Ha-Ha-Ha! Welcome GHOULS AND BOILS! I, CREEPS, am taking some FRIGHT-QUIL, because I have had a little cold and have been COFFIN too aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. This MOURN-ING, I took a KILLER-DOSE OF SLAY-QUIL also hee-hee. Speaking of medicine, I have some MONSTER-MEDICATION prescribed just for you! I call it... A young boy was in his downstairs-bedroom, playing with his paddle-ball. It was a May night back in 1944, and the boy could see the city-lights of Boulder, Colorado, out his window, sitting on the edge of his bed. There was a scurrying under his bed and the boy peeked beneath it. There was a greenish-form with limbs seeming to slide around from side to side on the wood-floor. The boy gasped in surprise and terror and the greenish-shape gurgled in a low-tone. The boy ran from his bedroom then. The next day, the boy was on a back porch of a house, playing with a baseball. As he threw it up in the air and caught it with his baseball-glove, a young man came out the back door. "Throw that baseball away from the house, Chester" he told the boy. "Yes sir" Chester replied. "That a boy, remember if it hits this back porch, a window or the house, I will get the belt and bruise ya again! You understand Son?" the man explained to him. "Yes Daddy!" Chester answered, looking scared at him and went into the back yard as his dad swigged Ripple from a bottle. Little Chester continued to toss his baseball and catch it in the yard and his father drank more Ripple and approached him. "I almost forgot. You were not in your bedroom this morning like a good little boy should be Son" Chester's father said quietly to him in his face. His dad removed his belt and grabbed Chester by the arm, as the boy got scared. That evening, Chester went into his room with bruises on his arms. He gazed at the bottom of his bed and saw a greenish-limb jut out from underneath it, clawing little gashes and scrapes in the floor, with its furry-claws. It then rushed back under the bed and Chester gasped in horror. The low-gurgling noises emerged from beneath the bed, Chester getting his baseball bat by his bedroom-door, ready to swing it. Then, the sounds ended and Chester noticed his dad pass his room in the upstairs-hall. The boy gazed back down to the bottom of his bed, getting an idea. "Daddy, please come in here quick!!" Chester yelled. Chester's dad did and asked: "what is it now boy?". "Something is under my bed!" he pointed and his father noticed the claw-marks in the wood-floor. "Where in the world did those marks come from? Chester, did you take my knife and do this to your bedroom-floor boy? I will get my belt and give you some more bruises ya here?!" Chester's father carried on, shouting at his son. The gurgles returned and Chester's dad took a glance beneath Chester's bed. A light-green colored creature was lying in the dark and gurgled at him, showing massive-sized fangs within its light-blue lips. The thing was hairless and blinked its light-blue-rimmed eyes of solid-dark-red. Chester's father screamed in surprised-fear and the monster jerked his neck with its green-claws, plunging the sharp things into his flesh and jugular vein. The beast killed Chester's dad instantly with its claws in his neck. Little Chester saw the monster glide onto his the back of his dad's dead body and bgin to tear and shred the shirt open. The creature had legs and feet like a frog with green-claws on its toes, and even though it was small, it was definitely viscous. Chester ran from his room over to the next-door neighbor's house, pounding on the door and was let in by a lady. Chester's father was a real PAIN IN THE NECK, so the creature gave him one in the end heh-heh. At least Little Chester didn't have to go UNDERCOVER to hide from that thing eh? Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!